Persona: Distortion
by Zephyr94
Summary: My first story! 10 years has passed since the SEES heroic deed and Minato's sacrifice. A new hidden hour emerges from the pieces of the Dark Hour. A new SEES was assembled to eliminate this hour by sealing off the distortion made by the Dark Hour.
1. Rika

PS:I don't owned Persona 3 and their characters.Only the OCs are mine.And my English are sometimes broken so bear with me.

Chapter 1:Rika

Beep...

A loud explosion occurs on a bloodstained street.A frightening scream was heard.

Beep...

'Get up! We need to win this!" said a boy,holding a katana at his right and a gun at his left. His face was full of fear yet his voice was saturated with determination.

Beep...

The sky was full of gears. The buildings were bloody. Numerous human statue decorated the streets.

Beep...

"I have train so hard! I won't give up!" cried a girl. "This is my fault.Time is undo my mistake!" said a grey haired teen unhosltering his gun.

Beep...

An abomination loomed above a group of injured teen. It's creepy laugh echoed through the street. Yet, the group of teens had not shown any signs of retreating.

Beep...

"Go on, weild the the power of your inner self to vanquish human malice." said a small girl,hands outstrecthed.

Beep...

Her hands reaches for a silver gun and pointed the barrel towards her head.  
She grinned and pulled the trigger...

Bang!!

"Ofph"

A girl fell down from her bed. Her whole body was tangled by the bed sheets. She quickly untangles herself from the bedsheets. Her body was drenched with sweat and her waist-lenght orange hair was ruffled up.

"That dream again." She rubs her forehead. "What is it trying tell me?" She let out a long sigh. Her head hurts like hell. She looked outside the window.The sun was up and birds are chirping.

She quickly tried to dimiss the thought of her mysterious dream and proceeded to make her bed. Then she bathes. She put on her uniform which is a black blouse and skirt with the school crest emblazoned its left pocket. She tied her hair into a spiky ponytail. She took a picture on top of her dresser.

First day uh?" she monologed. She stood in front of a large building with a dark blue haired boy with a black haired girl showing a victory sign and a smiling bespectacles boy.

"Rika,breakfast is ready!" a feminine voice called. The girl called Rika replies. "Coming,mom!" Rika went to the kitchen. "Good morning mom." greets Rika.

"Good morning sweetheart." said the woman. "I'm in a rush to work. Your breakfast is on the table." she kissed Rika's forehead. " I'll be back next week. Maybe I'll bring some souverniers from Australia. "Okay,mom. Safe trip!" wished Rika as her mom went out the house.

Rika sighed. "Guess I'm gonna be all alone this week." "I hope Miya is free for a sleepover. She ate her breakfast which consisted of omelette and green tea. She took her bag and her keys and left for school.

Rika walked until she saw a familiar 4 way intersection. At the intersection was her group of friends. "Rika!" a black haired girl hugged her. "It was so good to see you! I missed you so much!!" "Hey Miya, ease your chokehold against Rika.She's choking!" said the bespectacled boy. Miya released Rika. "Miya, why you are so energetic?" said the blue haired boy. "Maybe she got sugar rush." Rika commented. All of them laughed out loud.

"So Rika, How are you?" Asked the blue haired teen. "Just fine,Henry. Can't believe summer already over." She let out a long sigh. "Agreed, I felt like it was only yesterday summer started." Added Miya.

"But what can you say, Time flies when you have fun. Maybe it's not bad school is starting again. A new term is a new resolution,right?" said the bespectacled teen. Miya glared at the teen. "Will you stop being so optimistic,Kenta.

"Well, I was just..." "I said,will you stop being optimistic Kenta?" Miya said in an overly sweet voice. "Yes,maam" Kenta startled. Both Henry and Rika chuckled to see their friends attics. It was back to square one.

"Hey Henry." said Rika. "Uh,what?" " How come your eyebags are getting more..umm...defined?" "Eh? Really? Well I should try to cut my computer time huh?" Henry replied. "Whatever you say.."

Soon,they arrived at the train station.They saw alot of student wearing their school's uniform there. "Wow, it is really back to school huh?" said Miya. "And most of them are juniors like us." added Kenta. They bought their tickets and boarded the train.

They arrived at their destination,Gekkoukan High School. "There it is. Our school." Henry said. The school was huge. Student flowed in the school gate, chatting happily.

As they entered the school gate, Rika saw a brown haired senior leaing at the gate. Rika had a strange feeling about him. The senior noticed her. Rika quickly shifted her gaze. 'Hope he didn't notice me. But what is this strange feeling?

I noticed Henry,Miya and even Kenta had this...energy,aura of sort that leads this weird feeling. Well Kenta invokes this feeling more than the two.But that senior's aura seems really weird. Heck,it had as powerful as Kenta's."

She looked at her friends. All of them had much more defined eyebags and a strange aura. She looked at the school.

"This will be one heck of a school year.


	2. Shadows Around The Corner

Based on Shin Megami Tensei:Persona 3

Disclaimer:I don't owned Persona 3.Altus did.

Chapter 2:Shadows Around The Corner

Rika let out a sigh of relief. She found her keys. She had forgotten her keys after cleaning up the dojo for the Kendo Team. 'Note to self:Always remember your keys.'

Rika looked at the clock. It was already 7.53. She finished cleaning up the dojo at 6.30. She reach her house at 7 only to found out she had forgotten her keys at the classroom.

Rika quickly stuff the keys in her pocket.She looked around the classroom. It was dark and creepy. Shivers crawled at Rika's spine. She quickly got out from her classroom. Like her classroom,the corridor was dark and creepy,only dim moonlight illuminated the corridor.

As Rika made her way to the staircase,she felt an unusual shiver at her spine. Her body suddenly shivers uncontrollably. 'What's up with you Rika? Your not afraid of the dark right?'

She tried all her might of stop shaking. She felt the aura,the same aura from her friends and the brown haired senior. Only this one was intense and dark. She tried to walk but her legs were wobbly. She supports herself by leaning to the wall. 'What is this negative energy? It was too intense.'

Suddenly, she felt something sticky at her arms. She looked at it to see..."Blood?!" Rika fell on her butt. The walls was oozing off blood. More blood appears on the floor. The doors vanished and the staircase dissappears. " What the hell happened?" She looked at the clock. It was 8 sharp. "Am I crazy?" said Rika wide eyed. Her hands shook even more.

Suddenly, she felt a presence behind her. She turned around to see a shadow. A shadow with multiple limbs. Each limbs has a sharp looking claws. "Oh my god!" The shadow raised one of it's multiple limbs to attack Rika.Rika closed her eyes waiting for the attack to connected.

But a sound of metals clashing was heard. She opened her eyes to see a blue haired teen holding a katana blocking the attack. The teen quickly push the shadow back.

"Henry?" Rika tried to recognise the teen. "Rika?" said Henry disbelieved. "What are you doing here?" "That is what I suppose to ask you!" replied Rika. "Just run Rika! Go to Miya,she is just around the corridor!" "But I need answers!" Henry snapped at Rika. "Please go it is for your own safety!"

The Shadow lunged at Henry. Henry blocked the attack and tried to counterattack. The shadow dodged the attack and clawed Henry's left shoulder. "Argh!!" Henry jumped back,clutching his shoulder. "Henry!" Henry turned towards Rika.

"You're still here? Go! or you will get killed!" "But what about you?" exclaimed Rika. "I can take care of myself." Henry unhosltered his gun. He pointed the gun at his head. "Henry, what are you doing?" Henry pulled the trigger. "Alexander!!"

BANG!!

A sea of blue shards exploded from Henry's head. The shards circled around each other to from a knight in red armor with a sword and shield.

"Woah.." said Rika awed. Alexander rocketed towards the shadow, sword ready. He slash off one of the shadow's limbs. "Yes!" exclaimed Henry. The shadow screamed in pain. It lunged at Alexander. "Alexander,get out from there!" It was too late. Three of the shadow's claw embeded themselves at Alexander's body and ripped his armor. He screamed in agony before bursting into thousands of blue shards.

Henry clutches his head in pain. "Henry!" Henry fell on to his knees. " Rika please go. It is powerful." "But you are injured!" "Nevermind me. Just GO!" he ordered. "No! I will not leave you here!" The shadow let out a roar. "Rika go! It wants to attack!" "No I won't budge!" Rika took Henry's katana. Shadow readied to attack once again. Rika tighten her grip against the katana.She glanced at Henry who was already unconcious.

Suddenly, A female voice shouted. "Zephyr!" A bang echoes through the corridor. A beautiful female wearing a pink mage robes with four orbs around her rose to the air with Miya who below her. "Miya!" "Rika watch out!" Rika turned around to see the shadow right behind her. "Garu!" a strong wind pushes the shadow back. "Rika are you alright?" asked Miya. "I'm fine but Henry's.. " "He will be alright trust me."

The shadow roared again and dash towards Miya. "Still stubborn are you?" said Miya and summoning Zephyr again. Zephyr fires another  
blast of wind at the shadow. The shadow dodged the attack lunges towards Miya. Zepyhr managed to throw back the shadow a second time with Garu to avoid Miya being attacked. "Good Job,Zephyr!"

The shadow regained its balance and started to make weird hand motion. Miya noticed that. "Zephyr! Look out!" Zephyr suddenly becames frozen and burst into thousands of blue shards.Miya screamed in pain. "Rika go,Go and meet Kenta at the end of the hall way!." said Miya before she became unconcious.

The shadow growled. Rika panicked. 'What should I do?What should I do? What should I do!!' screamed Rika inwardly. Using Henry's Katana, she slips into her Kendo stance. "Stay back! I'm warning you!" The shadow ignores Rika's warning and moves closer and closer towards Rika.

Rika was tensed. She was fighting a creepy shadow that was leeking off strange aura and easily defeated your two best friends. That was not normal right? 'Should I run?' Rika watched as the shadow moves closer to her. 'Or should I fight?'

Her thoughts were cut short when the shadow raised one of it's limbs to attack Rika. Thanks to her kendo training,she immediately blocked the attack. The force of the attack pushed her on her butt. The shadow attacked once again. Rika jumped back. She nearly tripped over something. It was Miya's gun. A gun that you shoots yourself to summon an entity.

Rika hastily picked up the gun. She suddenly felt distressed when she holds the gun. The shadow lunged towards Rika. It managed to make a deep cut at her left arm, making her to let go of the gun. She screamed in pain. She glared at the shadow. Its yellow eyes seems to be enjoying this. She clutches her injured arm. The pain plus the weird aura that makes her head spin was overwhelming.

'I didn't stand a chance againts it' Suddenly,a voice spoke.  
'If you couldn't stand a chance,then run'  
'No, I can't.Then Miya and Henry could get killed.'  
'Just run,they will be fine'  
'No! It just too cowardly!'  
'Run.Run from your problems.'  
'It just...'  
'You always runs from your problems right?'  
'No,don't remind me of that'  
'Run.It is the best option.'  
'No...'  
'Run,run,run,run'  
'STOP IT!'

Rika snapped from her debate with her inner self. 'I won't run.No, not this time...'

Flashback...

_A 6 years old Rika has sitting on a swing. "Sato, what do you want to be when you grow up?"  
Another 6 years old boy grinned. "I will be a policeman to stop bullies and bad guys!"  
He looked at her. "Then you can play in the playground without bullies pestering you!"  
Rika chuckled. "Well I want to be a..." "A what?" "I never think of it yet.."  
The kids bursted into laughter._

Rika's hair was being pulled by a bully. "Hey,stop it! Please!" "Hahaha!! So you think you are so cute are you? Huh? I will wash away your smile little girl!"

"Leave her alone!" Sato stood bravely. "Oh,your boyfriend wants to act hero huh? Well you gonna get it!" The bullies beat up Sato. "Rika run go!" Rika turn her back and run. She ran and ran...Ran away from her problems...

Flashback End

Rika dropped the katana and picked up the gun. The distress feeling came again but it was drown by her determination.' People always protects me.But not this time,I'm stand on my own two feet.' The Shadow stared at Rika,waiting for her next move.Suddenly, another voice spoke in her head. 'Go on.Summon your inner strenght.'

Rika glared intensly at the shadow. Like she is being possessed, she slowly lifted the barrel of the gun at her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

How was it? Please comment!!


	3. Unleashing your Inner Strength

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 3...

Sorry for the long wait. The hostel doesn't let me go home for a while...

Anyway,here is the chapter!!

Chapter 3: Unleashing Your Inner Strength

The cold barrel of the gun was pointed at her head.

_'What am I doing? Am I going to shoot myself?'_

'_And run away again? No. That is not an option. They need medical attention ! '_

The blob-like creature creeps slowly towards Rika. The look at it's yellow eyes seams like it is enjoying itself. Intimidating it's victim till it dies.

Rika took a deep breath.

The whole world suddenly became much slowly. Seconds by agonizing seconds went by as the shadow began to raise it's claw to ripped Rika into pieces.

Rika tensed.

And she gave a sigh of relief.

Per-so-na

She pulled the trigger.

Instantly, hundreds of blue shards exploded from her head and into the air. The shadow was blown back by the force, canceling it's attack.

Her body was surged by immense power. The sensation was incredible. The shards circled around each other. In the midst of the shard, a beautiful red fox with nine tails emerged.

It landed gracefully in front of Rika. It's blood-red fur and tails swayed elegantly. It's fangs and claws was sharp. With a feminine voice it spoke. _' I'm Kyuubi, The nine-tailed fox! '_

Rika was awed. That thing came out of her. "Lets go, Rika." said the persona. Rika grinned. She was starting to feel confident. She dropped the gun and took the katana on the floor.

" Let's go, Kyuubi!" Rika took a stance. She attacked the creature with the katana. The Shadow creature effortlessly swat the attack away. It's counterattack nearly hitted Rika. '_Can't underestimate this piece of crap. It was pretty strong.' _

Kyuubi let a loud howl. Suddenly, a burst of flame exploded from the shadow's location. The creature let out an ear-spliting shierk of agony. It limped on the floor.

_'Rika! Fire is it's weakness! Go attack!'_

Obeying her persona's orders, she stabbed the creature right in the face. The shadow scream in agony. It trys to clawed Rika. Rika jumped back to avoid the sharp claw.

She turned around to see no one. ' Kyuubi?'

'_Summon me again!'_

Rika pick up gun using her injured left hand. The loud bang was heard as Kyuubi materialised from the blue shards.

Rika felt a sharp pain at her head. She tried her best to ignore the pain and slipped into a stance.

Kyuubi let out a loud howl again and the fire attack burns the creature. The shadow creature limped signaling Rika to attack. '_Here goes nothing..'_

She lifts her katana above her head and strike the shadow. The shadow roared in pain as black liquid flows out from the wound.

_'Yes!'_ Rika slipped to her stance and deliver a horizontal slash at the creature. The creature roared in pain and backed away.

_'Did we won,Kyuubi?' _Rika contacted her persona. _'Not yet, it is preparing something.'_

Kyuubi was right. The abomination wave its hand in a weird motion like it was drawing in the air. Rika realised it was the same motion that...

_'Kid, watch out!'_

The surrounding temperature dropped to absolute zero. Rika gasped for air as the cold temperature make it difficult for Rika to breath. Her body shivers uncontrollably. She felt like she was incased in a block of ice.

The temperature turns back to normal. Rika fell on her butt,shivering. Her left hand was disabled completely by a frostbite causing the gun to fall. 'Crap..' Rika cursed under her breath.

_'Summon me again before it attack again!' _

Rika obeyed her persona and took the gun with her good right hand. She tried to stand up but failed due to her body controllable shivering. The shadow began to creep towards Rika.

Still on her butt, she aimed the gun at her head. Just before she pull the trigger, an immense pain hit her in the head. Rika gritted her teeth and pull the trigger.

BANG!!

The bang startled the creature. Blue shards exploded from Rika's head but Kyuubi was absent.

'What?' As soon as she said it, the pain came again. Rika clutches her head. Her world started spinning. The shadow slams Rika to the wall. Rika was losing conciousness.

'No... I'm not giving up.' she muttered. She tried to move her body but failed. Through her half closed eyes, she saw the creature advancing towards her.

'I'm sorry..' she closed her eyes.

Suddenly, she heard a male's voice. 'Hey, get away from her!'

A bang echoes through her ears and lightning crackles. A great roar was heard before she finally drifted away from her conciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay that was short... So how was it? Please comment so I can improve my mediocre writing skills. Next chapter will be up maybe on this week!!


	4. The Girl by the Swing

Persona:Distortion

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 3.

Sorry for the hiatus. My computer broke down and it was annoying that the repairman took months to fix it...

Chapter 4: The Girl By The Swing

Rika don't know where she is. Her body feels light and her head was spinning like a top. Around her was absolute darkness. No light whatsoever. Rika stared into the dark abyss.

'Am I dead?' she asked herself. She observed her surrounding. 'So this is death. The one that is invietable.' Rika closed her eyes. " Somehow I feel very relief. Like a burden has been lifted from me."

"I messed up big time." She recalled the events happened tonight. The bloodied wall, disappearing doors, creepy shadow-like creature, Henry and Miya shoot themselves in the head to summon a mysterious entity and Kyuubi.

Rika's eyes shot open. What are exactly those things? Are they ghost? Devils? Demons? Why did the wall oozed blood? Why Henry and Miya act like normal with the creature? Where do Henry got the sword and the gun?

Rika sighed. 'I guess those questions will still be remained unanswered since I'm dead.' Rika suddenly remembered someone attacking the monster before she lost unconcious and died.

"I guess the guy arrived too late to save me but I hope he saved Henry and Miya." She again closed her eyes. Rika let out a frustrated cry and clutched her head. 'Why I'm thinking so negatively.' 'Am I really dead?'

Tears welled up in her eyes. 'It can't be. I still have unfinished business.' She remembered Kyuubi. 'That fox, is that my inner strenght?' Tears slid down her cheeks. Rika gritted her teeth. 'It was pathetic. You just found your inner strenght and you die afterwards.'

"It was a damn waste!" Rika cried to the darkness. As soon as she said that a tiny ball of light appears. Rika wiped her tears away. "What is that?" The ball of light expands in a very fast rate. Darkness dissolves in the light. Soon light engulf Rika.

A tingling sensation swept Rika and her body went numb. The intensity of the light forced Rika to close her eyes. She felt like she was sucked into the bright light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rika could feel her body again. Rika open her eyes to see an orange sky. She was laying down on a bed of sand. Rika stood up and brush away the sand from her clothes. "Where am I"

She was in a playground. Swings,slides,little tunnels and monkey bars. Things that you always find in a children playground was present. The playground was tinted by orange light so it was be sunset. Big,tall big buildings from the city ahead glistened with dim orange light.

The place seems very familiar. Rika walked towards the swings. She sat on a swing and swing slowly. She felt a fabric touching her left cheek. Rika turn around to see a pink ribbon. Rika's eyes widened. "This place-"

"So you remembered after all." Rika startled. Beside her was a blonde girl around her age. "So you like it? I modified it specially for you." Rika started at her. "Who are you? Where am I" Rika said sounds a little bit threatning.

The girl chuckled. "Sorry where is my manners. I'm Alice, your uhm... concious." Rika glared at her. "Concious?So I'm not dead?" Alice smiled. " Of course you're not dead and yes concious. You are inside your own head. Seems weird right?" Rika sighed in relief."Inside my head?" Rika dumbfound. "Are you playing tricks with me?"

"No I'm serious. This is your mind. This scenery here." Alice outstretched her arms. "Is what your mind really looks scene that changed your life. The place where you wish to go back to."

Rika looked away from her. "I...I don't want to return here." Alice looked her in the eyes. "But that is not what your heart told your mind."

"St..Stop disturbing me." Rika felt really weak againts Alice. No one ever crippled her like this with a few sentences. It is like Alice sepped an evil aura.'Alice is not so scary but why I am feeling very afraid?'

Alice looked Rika straight in the eyes. "What's the matter? Are you tired?" asked Alice like a curious little girl. Her face like really close to Rika. Alice's emerald eye's met Rika's sapphire's. They interlocked each other's eyes for a few moments. Sudden tension began to rise between them.

Rika couldn't stand it anymore. She pushed Alice away and ran towards the sunset. Alice was startled at first but she just smiled and watch the orange-haired girl ran towards the orange beauty.

Rika turned the head and watch slowly as Alice's figure became smaller and finally just a shadow. 'The girl, I really couldn't trust her.'

Suddenly, the space around Rika collapsed. Her surrounding dissolved and materialised back. "Welcome back." a familiar feminine voice spoke. Rika's eyes widened. It was Alice. She was back at the playground.

"What the..?" Alice pouted. "Why the rush? You don't want to play with me?" Rika glared at Alice. 'This girl. Is evil.' She in stuck with a childish blonde girl that can crippled you with mere words. Crap. Rika looked at Alice with fear and slight anger. 'Why the hell she is in my head? Oh fine she's my so called concious.' Rika shivered at the word concious.

Alice's facial expression changed into a serious. 'Will you stop staring at me and let me explain everything.' The tone that kills. Rika's spine shivers. "Y..Y...Yes" She sutters.

Alice sat on the swing. She pat the swing next to her. " Come and sit. Don't worry it will be fine." Rika hesitantly joined her at the swing.

"Congratulations on onlocking your Persona." Rika dumbfounded. "My what?" "Your persona. The one you summoned tonight." Rika paused for a while. "Oh you meant Kyuubi."

Alice smiled. "Yes Kyuubi. She is your Persona." Rika was still confused. "What is exactly a Persona?" "Persona is the technically your 'inner you'.The manifestation of your desire that fuels your ambition,dreams and such. Everyone has one. Is just wheather they could contact it and ultimately summons it."

Rika took a while to sink in the infomation. "So what you trying to say is that Kyuubi is my inner self?" "That's right." "Why I couldn't unlocked my persona earlier?" "Because you are lost." Rika frowned. "Lost?" Alice smiled. "Yes lost. Almost all of the earth's population is lost." "Why did you say that?" "They haven't found the reason. The reason they all lived. The reason they are using to fuel your desire."

"And I found the reason tonight? So that is why I unlocked my Persona?" Alice nooded. "Your reason is to not run away again so you will not lose another friend right?" said Alice somberly. Rika gave a slight nooded.

"So that is why my mindspace is like this? The place that give me a reason." "Yes, and when you unlocked your persona, you automatically be in contact with your concious which is me."

Rika sat silenced. That memory. She wish it will just faded away.

The ground shook slightly. The ground below them creaks. Rika panicked. "What is happening." "Ah, you're waking up. Reality is coming to get you." Cracks appeared on the ground. The building behind them collapse one by one. The slide,monkey bars all crumbles. "See you soon."Alice smiled.

The last thing Rika saw was a dim orange light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So how was it? I had some trouble on Rika and Alice's interaction. I hoped that went smoothly :)

Alice was introduced finally. She will have a significant role in the plot. Note: She got double personality, Mature and Childish Alice. And she got a twin!

The next chapter will be long I promise!


End file.
